You did what?
by Hermia LaFaye
Summary: The Doctor has a bad idea. Part of the same universe as Hot Chocolate. Hope you enjoy.


A/N I own nothing but the plot and Alfie, the Beeb owns the rest.

"YOU DID WHAT!!"

The Doctor slowly backed away to the door of the medical bay,

"I thought it would be a good idea, you know get it out of the way, save you the hassle of it all. Now you don't have to worry about it at all…ever" he quickly replied

Rose simply stared at him, mouth gaping open, the silence stretched out between them, it made the Doctor itchy. Silence, especially silence from Rose directed at him was never ever a good thing, then two words.

"Get out"

He moved very quickly.

It was an silent filled hour later that Rose joined him in the control room, the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. He had seen that look before, never directed at him of course, well until now and anyway whenever he had seen that look, very bad things normally followed for the person or thing it was directed at and now well. He shuddered and tore his gaze away and suddenly found a speck of something on the console worthy of some intense study.

"Take me to see Jack"

"But what about.." he looked up and started to ask

"He's sleeping, take me to see Jack now"

He didn't argue and started to redirect the Tardis, a minute and a very gentle landing later Rose walked out of the door without even a backward glance. The Doctor sat down in the Captains chair, leant on the console and put his head in his hands.

Rose had been asleep when he had come upon the idea and lets face his ideas were always good ones., so without a second thought he had directed the Tardis to the appropriate place and an hour and two forms later the deed was done and his sons birth was registered and recorded in the Intergalactic Space Registry, valid in twenty different galaxies and across all known time zones.

It was an hour later when the door opened and Jack walked in,

"Is she still mad at me?"

"She calmed down a little" he walked up the ramp and sat down beside him on the Captains chair "I gotta say Doc, out of all the stunts you've pulled this tops them all"

The Doctor sighed and sat back and ran his hand through his hair,

"Yeah I guess you'd be right there"

"Can I ask you a question Doc?" he asked

"Yeah go on"

"What on earth possessed you?"

The Doctor didn't get the chance to answer as Rose walked through the door, he turned to look at her,

"Rose.."

She held up her hand to halt him,

"Don't say anything, right"

He nodded and gulped slightly.

Jack looked between the two of them,

"I think that's my cue to go and see the little fella, I'll see you in a bit" and with that Jack headed toward the medical bay.

The Doctor watched Jack as he left the room and then turned back to face Rose, he opened his mouth preparing to speak. Rose held up her hand once more,

"Don't, I've had a talk with Jack and a bit of a think, what you did was stupid right, do you agree?"

"Yes idiotic, reprehensible, mindless, stupid, thoughtless"

"I get it Doctor" she interrupted him "but well we can't change it now can we?"

the Doctor shook his head

"Trust you to go to the one place where all registrations are final once complete, so here's what we'll do, first off we're not calling him by THAT name, ever, ok"

"But Rose?"

"No Doctor I'm not playing games, we are not now nor ever calling our son by that ridiculous name no matter what's on his birth certificate"

"So what are we going to call him" he asked "we can't just call him baby for the rest of his life, he'll have issues"

Rose gave him a withering look, put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh,

"He's gonna have issues anyway, he's got you as a Dad, no need to make it worse with a ridiculous name"

The Doctor stood up from his seat and frowned at her,

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked

"Alfie, we'll call him Alfie, it's close enough to Alonso to be a nickname and more importantly, he won't be called Alonso"

The Doctor paused and considered it for a moment,

"Alfie, Alfie" he rolled the word around on his tongue "Alfie, I like good solid name, not as good as Alonso mind"

"Doctor" she warned

"Ok, ok Alfie it is" he said

He stared down at her, his eyes softening,

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't think"

Rose groaned inwardly, she could never resist his puppy dog eyes, she reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips.

" It's ok, when he's old enough to ask about his name, I can just blame you"

"Fair enough" he paused looking down at her "I do love you, you know "

Rose melted and leaned into him,

"Yeah I know and I love you too"

Jack leaned against the entry way into the control room holding the now awake newly christened Alfie Tyler-Smith and observed the scene quietly. Breaking his gaze away he looked down at the little boy in his arms, who starred right back at him, big brown eyes taking him in.

"Well Alfie, it's nice to finally meet you properly, your poor parents won't know what's hit them"

Alfie in all his infinite wisdom just blinked innocently.


End file.
